User blog:JohnnyOTGS/Johnny's Game Profile~Milon's Secret Castle
Hello everybody and welcome to another edition of Johnny's Game Profile. Today I'm going to talk about anothert golden oldie. It is called Milon's Secret Castle. '' '' Monsters have infested Castle Garland, and it's up to Milon to save the castle and it's queen. Characters Milon The game's main character. Milon has a very unusual weapon that he uses at his disposal, it's bubbles. That's right, bubbles. He can use them to not just attack enemies but to also break certain blocks in the castle that may reveal a "secret". Items There are a variety of items Milon can obtain which can enhance his abilities. Stage Items Heart The heart restores one point of Milon's lost health. It is left behind by defeated enemies. Honeycomb A Hudson Soft logo. Not only will this fully restore Milon's health but will add on to his health as well. Collecting these are crucial when taking on the later stages, they're often inside blocks. Key In the beginning stages you will need to find a key in order to exit the stage. Money Blocks Self explanitory. These give you money which you need to buy shop items which really give Milon improvements of his abilities. Often hidden inside blocks. Umbrella These are unsusal finds, but these increase the rate at where Milon can throw his bubbles. Music Box These come up like the Magic Mushroom from Super Mario Bros., you must hit a block in order to get this item. But what this does is send you to a bonus stages where you must grab as much musical notes as you can before the bonus stage ends. The double notes count as 1 while the sharp notes (the Tic-Tac-Toe like symbols) give you 2 points and the flat notes (the lower case b like symbol) deduct points. The more points you have, the better cash reward you will receive. Balloon While in the Castle well, you need to obtain this item from an enemy after you defeat the boss of the well in order to exit the well. Once obtained, a huge bubble will catch Milon and take him out of the well. Shop Items Medicene This item costs $5. The first item you can use as this will make Milon shrink everytime he hits a green-colored Boxing glove (which will do damage otherwise) Milon being shrunk is the only way for him to get some secrets in the castle. Lantern This item costs around $15/$50. One of the more crucial items needed if you're going to traverse the castle well (on the far right of the castle). Jump Shoes This item costs around $10/$16. With this item Milon can jump higher when on a special jumping board. Vest This item costs $25. Though, not necessary, but highly recommended as this will make Milon more resistant to fire (like the kind in the well), though it isn't perfect as Milon will still lose health while in the fire. Hammer You obatin this item after defeating the well boss. This is needed to traverse any rooms hidden by the outside walls of the castle. Saw This is obtained in a secret shop inside the castle, you need the hammer in order to reach it. This item will allow Milon to get into the rooms of the castle via the grated windows. Airship This item costs $40. A intiaily funny item to use. But this actually allow Milon to slow down his fall while pressing the jump button. Feather This item costs $45. This item allows milon to ride on certain platforms in certain areas of the castle. This item is needed if you want to obtain the sword. Sword This item costs $50. Known as the "Excalibur" in the game, this strengthens Milon's bubbles, allowing to do double the damage as they could otherwise. Paint This item costs $40. This is a must when you're in the rooms in the top of the castle as this will allow small blocks to appear when Milon shoots a bubble at them. Water Bottle This tiem is given to you free of charge. This item is needed for fighting the fire based monster in one of the castle's top rooms. Super Jump Shoes The most expensive item at a price of $60. This allows Milon to use a spring jump anywhere, not just on a jump board. Key Items Crystal Balls Not a Fortune teller's Crystal Ball. But these are obtainable after defeating one of the 7 bosses of Castle Garland. With all 7 of these these can give Milon the ability to defeat the final boss. Crown Obtained by defeating a bat-like creature in one of the castle's top rooms. This is needed in order to fight the final boss. Sceptor Like the crown, found when defeating a bat like creature in the Castle's top room. This is also needed to fight the final boss of the game. The game itslef is non-linear, meaning the rooms in the castle can be revisited (especially if you happen to miss something important like a crucial item. The game is also quite hard as well as not only you have to deal with enemies that re-spawn, but the bosses also have one attack pattern. Bounce around the room and spit blue-colored fireballs at you. There are (as stated before) all kinds of secrets in Castle Garland which can make the game very fun. Though, the hardest thing about the game is that there's no lives, meaning that if Milon gets defeated, it is Game Over and you must start from the beginning, leaving almost no room for error. But there is a cheat that will allow you to continue from where you left off (the last time you've been defeated). That is all I have today for Johnny's Game Profile. Don't forget to check out my other blogs: JohnnyTalk ''and ''Johnny Watches Youtube. Until then, see you later. Category:Blog posts